WWF und Gentechnik - uneingeschränkte Ablehnung?
Film: Der WWF lehnt in der Praxis Gentechnik nicht uneingeschränkt ab, unterstützt diese teilweise sogar. WWF-Stellungnahme: "Der WWF hat international eine klare Position zu Gentechnik: Wir lehnen Gentechnik ab. Dies werden wir solange tun, bis bewiesen ist, dass gentechnisch veränderte Pflanzen absolut unbedenklich für Umwelt, Biodiversität und uns Menschen sind. Diese Position des WWF International gilt für alle WWF-Länderorganisationen. Allerdings gibt es bei einzelnen Länderorganisationen auch Mitarbeiter, deren Meinung sich nicht mit der offiziellen WWF-Position deckt. Dies gilt insbesondere für Staaten, in denen der Anteil der Gentechnik in der Landwirtschaft bereits sehr hoch ist, etwa in den USA und Argentinien. In diesen Ländern vertreten WWF-Mitarbeiter der Gentechnik gegenüber zumeist eine neutrale, keine ablehnende Position. Für den WWF Deutschland ist der Fall klar: Wir stehen zu hundert Prozent hinter der internationalen Position. Gentechnisch veränderte Pflanzen sind für uns keine Option." Mehr: www.wwf.de/gentechnik siehe: WWF-Faktencheck im Detail Kathrin Hartmann (ende-der-maerchenstunde.de): WWF wehrt sich - mit Lügen "Blödsinn. Der WWF sitzt zusammen mit unter anderem Monsanto, Syngenta, Nestlé und Bayer Crop Science im Round Table on Sustainable Soy Association, eine ähnliche Greenwashing-Institution wie der Roundtable on Sustainable Palmoil. Dieser verleiht das RTRS-Zertifikat. Abgesehen davon, das fast 80 Prozent der Mitglieder aus der Industrie (57 Prozent Konzerne, 20 Prozent Produzenten) stammen, gehört zu den fünf Hauptkriterien "verantwortungsvollen Anbaus" (Legal compliance & good business practice, Responsible labor conditions, Responsible community relations, Environmental responsibility, Good agriculture practices - windelweicher geht es kaum) nicht der Verzicht auf Gentechnik. Im Gegenteil: in den RTRS-Standards steht geschrieben: "This standard applies to all kinds of soybeans, including conventionally grown, organic, and genetically modified (GM). It has been designed to be used for all scales of soy production and all the countries where soy is produced." hochinteressant ist auch dieser Zusatz: "When a change in soybean production practices is introduced which could impact on neighboring production systems, it is the responsibility of the producer making the change to implement a buffer strip of 30 m (e.g. in areas where production is generally GM, it is the responsibility of an organic or non-GM farmer to maintain the buffer around his own production. In areas where production is mainly non-GM or organic, a farmer planting GM or using chemicals should maintain a buffer)." Als es 2009 Vorwürfe von NGO wie Save our Seeds hagelte, der WWF unterstütze Gentechnik, rechtfertigte sich der WWF, er stünde ja nicht hinter allen Entscheidungen des RTRS (das ist ungefähr so, als wäre ich als Vegetarier Mitglied bei der Fleischerinnung, um mit den Mitgliedern das Ende der Fleischproduktion voranzubringen) und adelt seine Greenwashing-Dienstleistung für Monsanto & Kollegen folgendermaßen: "WWF believes that the RTRS cannot be effective in helping to prevent the environmental impacts of soy production, such as forest conversion, habitat loss, soil degradation, water use and pesticide use, unless it applies both to GM soy and GM-free soy. Eliminating GM soy producers from the RTRS would greatly limit its potential to mitigate critical environmental impacts of soy production." Nun ist es nicht nur so, dass der Roundtable Gen-Soja-Anbau schützt und zertifiziert, sondern auch Agro-Sprit. Damit würde der WWF unter anderem dafür sorgen, dass Verbrecher-Konzerne wie Monsanto für genmodifiziertes Soja auch noch CO2-Zertifikate bekommen, kritisierte 2009 die Jury des dänischen Angry Mermaid Award und verlieh den Negativpreis an Monsanto. Eine weitere GMO-Quelle, die der WWF schützt, ist das zweifelhafte Projekt Better Cotton Initiative, in der auch Ikea und H&M Mitglied sind. Dort ist gentechnisch veränderte Baumwolle erlaubt. Wenn man also sagt, dass man sich in Sachen Gentechnik "technologieneutral" ("GMO technology: BCI does not wish to dictate to growers which technologies are best for them") verhalte und auch Bauern erlaube, gentechnisch verändertes Saatgut zu verwenden - lehnt man dann wirklich Gentechnick grundsätzlich ab? Lehnt man ferner allen Ernstes Gentechnik grundsätzlich ab, wenn man zulässt, dass es innerhalb der BCI Feldversuche mit gentchenisch verändertem Saatgut gibt und weiterhin geben soll? Abgesehen davon ist scheints auch die Behauptung, der WWF habe von Monsanto kein Geld genommen, gelogen: Auf Anfrage der SZ gab der Verband zu, Monstao-Spenden entgegegn genommen zu haben." siehe: ende-der-maerchenstunde.de